The Way It Ends
/ Last Moments |kanji=最期の時 |romaji=Saigo no Toki |obrazek=Death Note Musical.png |wykonawca= |kompozytor=Frank Wildhorn |akt=Akt II |postacie=Light Yagami; L Lawliet |długość=2:13 (Japonia; Kakizawa) 2:16 (Japonia; Urai) |typ piosenki=Utwór musicalowy |odcinki= }} The Way It Ends znany też pod tytułem Last Moments (最期の時, Saigo no Toki) to utwór z musicalu Death Note. Postacie występujące Słowa |-|Polski= |-|Kanji= もう解っただろう お前は終わりだ このゲームチェックメイト 完璧だ 計画通り正義貫く 僕が世界を正す ミサを愛した死神が遂に お前の名前を書いた そして死神は闇の中 砂に変わり消えた ゲームは遂にここで終わるのさ 最後に何か言いたきゃ聞いてやる 最初からキラと 解っていただろう？ 逃げられはしない お前は死ぬ僕の勝ちだ まだ見えないか 何が起こるかを 虚しいだけだゲームが終わる時 さあフィナーレだ その顔見納め 何もかも お前が死ねば待ち望んだ日々が 終わるだろう 始まる 「僕の勝ちだ」 |-|Rōmaji = mou wakatta darou omae wa owari da kono gemu chekkumeito kanpeki da keikaku doori seigi tsuranuku boku ga sekai wo tadasu Misa wo aishita shinigami ga tsui ni omae no name wo kaita soshite shinigami wa yami no naka suna ni kawari kieta gemu wa tsui ni koko de owaru no sa saigo ni nanika iitakya kiiteyaru saisho kara Kira to wakatteita darou nigerare wa shinai omae wa shinu boku no kachi da mada mienai ka? nani ga nokoru ka wo munashii dake da gemu ga owaru toki saa finaru da sono kao miosame ga nani mo kamo omae ga shineba machinozonda hibi ga owaru darou hajimaru boku no kachi da |-|Angielski = L I'm sitting down and pouring tea As if I do it every day Go through the motions Like the hands upon a clock Though it feels right, a part of me Knows that it's wrong As if another's will had moved me It's like I'm hitting all my marks As if I'm acting in a play So out of character, yet somehow not a shock I'm like a software program Caught inside an endless loop Just bad code that keeps repeating Is this the way it ends now? How could I not see this coming? My camera's cloudy lens now Takes much darker pictures than before Light I know by now you understand You're but a pawn upon a board I've won the game, but never Gave up half my years Life will continue just the way I've always planned Let the cold, hard justice crash the system I've always stayed a step ahead But you were with me all the way Until I played upon a Shinigami's fears For Misa's love, she wrote your name Then left upon a breeze Into the sands of dust and darkness This is the way it ends now See it flicker, hear it humming My power just extends now Rem has written, you will write no more L I've seen through you right from the start Light I've simply let you play your part L You'll never, ever get away Light Don't you see that you will die today? L Is this the way it ends now? How could I not see this coming? The message that it sends now Sounds exactly like a closing door Light This is the way it ends now See it blazing, hear it drumming L Like a closing door Light Feel how a minute spends now When you wish you had a minute more L Like a closing door Light A minute more Ciekawostki Wideo Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Musical